Need a Memory...
by Evil Lestat Temptress
Summary: Piper and Leo get a crash corse from their future. ~R/R PLEASE~ FINISHED! Redid Chapter 1 to make the ending understandible!
1. Chapter 1

"Piper, come on. I thought we already talked about this." Leo says while helping Piper with breakfast.  
  
"Leo, all I'm saying is that some day I will want to have kids. I mean is that so bad."  
  
"Yes." He replied. She gave him a bad look. "I mean no. Look Piper, as of right now I don't see us having any kids."  
  
"Leo!" She said sternly. "I may be a witch but I'm still a human being. And I have needs just like the rest of them." Leo looked up. "Oh no, no, no. We are not finished here."  
  
"I'm sorry, but duty calls." He orbed out of the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe and Paige walk in. "Damn it!" Piper yelled out loud as she burns herself.  
  
"Are you ok Piper? You look a little flushed." Paige says while getting the burnt toast from the toaster.  
  
"Ya. We were just having the 'I want kids' talk. And every time we talk about it, he always has to going somewhere. Or they need him. I swear they are keeping stuff from us." She points up.  
  
"Do you think?" Phoebe says with concern.  
  
"Well, sometimes I do. I can do nothing but be understanding."  
  
"Well, just think, we can't fight demons forever." Paige says with a smile in hopes it would cheer Piper up.  
  
"Ya, I guess not." Piper agrees with her. Piper looks at her watch. "Oh shoot I have to go to the club and count straws. Won't that be fun?"  
  
"Maybe it will help you keep your mind off of things." Phoebe suggests.  
  
"Hopefully. Hey where's Cole?" Piper says. Phoebe picks up a plate for Paige's toast.  
  
"You know what, I don't know. He left earlier this morning. Probably for work." She drops the plate. No one notices, not even her. "Well I'm off."  
  
"Where are you going? I thought you didn't have to work today." Piper asks.  
  
"To the library to find things on problem teens. This mother keeps writing asking questions on what she should do about her daughter."  
  
"That sounds interesting." Piper says with a fake smile. "What about you Paige?"  
  
"I have to go to work." Paige says with a sigh.  
  
"Well if any of you see Leo, hit him for me." Piper asks.  
  
"Will do." Phoebe says with a smile. They all walked out the door. Once they took off there was a crash and a scream that came from the attic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Paige comes home after a long day at work, to see that the house has been trashed. "Oh my god." She says to herself. "Leo! Leo!" She yelled from the top of her lungs. "Leo!"  
  
Leo orbs in. "What's wrong?" He says in a concern tone.  
  
"Look around Leo." Paige says pointing around the house.  
  
"What happened? Were you attacked?"  
  
"I don't exactly know, and no Leo, I'm fine." They started walking around the chaos that was there house. "What do you think it was? A demon?"  
  
"Well, if it was a demon they were looking for something." They both looked at each other. "The book!" They ran up stairs to the attic. They looked around for the book, it was where they left it.  
  
"Maybe they weren't out for the book?" Paige suggests.  
  
"Maybe. Call your sisters and get them here."  
  
"Why don't you just orb?"  
  
"Because, they still might be here."  
  
"Oh, sorry I asked." She picked up the phone and called her sisters. "Ok Leo they'll be here in a minute." She turned around to see that Leo wasn't there. "Leo!"  
  
"Paige, what?" He popped his head out from the living room.  
  
"I didn't know where you were. I'm sorry. I'm just being paranoid."  
  
"It's ok Paige."  
  
"Well, anyways, they'll be here in a couple. Phoebe was already on her way here."  
  
"Ok. Why don't you go up to your room to see if it took anything from you."  
  
"Ok, just be in yelling distance."  
  
"I always am." He replied. Leo headed for the kitchen while Paige headed for her room.  
  
"I'm armed and extremely dangerous, so just show your self." She said out loud as she was approaching her room. She quickly looked in her room and then behind her. She walked in backwards. She looked around her room to see if anything was missing. "Nope nothing missing." She said out loud to her self. "Leo! Did you find anything?"  
  
"Nope." He said from behind her.  
  
"Jesus Leo. You startled me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe's voice echoed throughout the broken house. "Paige!"  
  
"We're up here!" Paige yelled.  
  
"Paige that was my ear."  
  
"We'll pay backs a bitch huh Leo."  
  
"Hey guys. What happened here?"  
  
"We don't know." Leo says.  
  
"I came home and it was like this. We think its demons or a demon." Paige said.  
  
"Well, do you think they were after the book?"  
  
"No. The book looks like it hasn't been touched." Leo replies.  
  
"Did you ever think that it could be just a thief?"  
  
"We are looking around, and it doesn't look like anything's been stolen." Leo said.  
  
"Ok, well I'll just go look at the book."  
  
"But we don't know what happened." Paige says.  
  
"Ya, well, I'm gonna look just to make sure." Phoebe went to the attic. Once she touched to Book of Shadows she got a premonition. "Oh my god. Leo! Leo!"  
  
"What is it Phoebe, did you find anything?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yes, a girl was huddled in a corner crying. Her pain was so intense. Leo."  
  
"Where?" Paige asked.  
  
"Not too far from here. Call Piper tell her to go to the 'Shack'. She's somewhere by that store."  
  
"Ok." Paige says reaching for her cell while walking out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Was she being attacked?" Paige asked.  
  
"No. She was just in great pain. God Leo it was so powerful."  
  
"Just calm down. We'll be there in a minute." They pulled up to the 'Shack' to see that Piper had just gotten there her self.  
  
"What's going on you guys?" She said in a concern way.  
  
"Phoebe had a premonition." Leo explained.  
  
"So why are we here?" Paige asks.  
  
"Because, I believe she is in this alley." She pointed to the dark alley that was right next to the store. They herd crying. "Ha, told you." Phoebe seemed very pleased.  
  
"Well, then lets go." Piper said. They walked down the alley and found the girl huddled up in a corner. "Hello." Piper said softly. The girl looked up terrified. "No one is going to hurt you."  
  
"Do you know me?" The girl said with a studder.  
  
"I don't think so. What's your name?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hopping that you could tell me."  
  
"You don't know your name?" Paige said.  
  
"No. I don't know who I am. Watch out!" She yelled. A demon appeared in mid air. It looked like an evil clown.  
  
"Come here little girl." The demon chuckled.  
  
"Get away!" She started running out of the alley.  
  
"Wait!" Piper yelled. She turned to the demon. "I really hate clowns." She moved her hands and the clown exploded.  
  
But not before saying, "Awe, not cool!"  
  
"We better go after her." Leo said.  
  
"Ya." Piper said. They ran out of the alley. The girl was standing right outside the shack. "Hey. It's ok. He's gone now." The girl seemed disturbed. "Why don't you come with us? You'll be safe at our house. "Why don't you ride with me?"  
  
"Ok." The girl said. So she went with Piper in her car, and Paige, Phoebe, and Leo went in Paige's car. 


	4. Chapter 4

~On the way to the house~  
  
"So, you don't know who you are at all?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, I can't seem to remember anything, except for I'm hungry." She smiled.  
  
"Well, when we get home…" Piper got cut off.  
  
"Home? I don't have a home." She hung her head down.  
  
"Well, my house will be your home till we find out what happened and who you are."  
  
"Thank you." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I can't keep on calling you girl. So how 'bout we give you a name."  
  
"I can't think of one right now."  
  
"How about Marie."  
  
"Umm, no."  
  
"Ok. How about Rory?"  
  
"Rory… I like."  
  
"Good, Rory it is." There was this weird silence.  
  
"What was that thing in the alley?"  
  
"That was a clown."  
  
"No it came out of mid air."  
  
"Well if my home is your home, then I think that you should know something. I don't want you to be frightened and run away."  
  
"What would be frightening?"  
  
"Me and my sisters, the other girls with me, are witches. And the man, Leo is a white lighter." Piper was waiting for Rory to flip out. But she was calm.  
  
"Really."  
  
"You do believe me right?"  
  
"Yes. I do. For some weird reason. I think its because I don't have anything else to believe in."  
  
"Well, now you do. Hmm. What about your age? You look about 16 years old. Sounds good?"  
  
"Yup, sounds good."  
  
"We're here." They pulled up to the house.  
  
"Oh my god!" She went into a panic. "No not here!" Piper held her hands down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper said calmly.  
  
"The house I fell into."  
  
"You trashed the house."  
  
"No. I fell into the house. I ran. Something followed me."  
  
"But you've been there?" Piper pointed to the house.  
  
"Yes. I don't want to go back."  
  
"You'll be safe there. Trust me?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I have no choice." She started to calmed down.  
  
"You have a choice. You will always have a choice. Now when we get out of the car will you run or will you follow me?"  
  
"I will follow you." 


	5. Chapter 5

They walked out of the car to see that Paige, Phoebe, and Leo had already gotten there and were in the house. "Come on. Lets go." They got out of the car and walked into the house. "Paige, Phoebe, Leo!" Piper called out. They came rushing out of the living room.  
  
"So did you get through to her?" Phoebe says.  
  
"Some stuff. Nothing really. But she said that she fell into the house."  
  
"Huh?" Paige says.  
  
"Ya, I know. But she said that she didn't sabotage the house. That something fell in the house with her."  
  
"Did she say what room?" Leo asks.  
  
"No. I'll ask her." Piper turned to Rory who was just looking around the house. "Rory, where did you fall in the house?" Every one looked at each other. "I named her." Piper whispered.  
  
Rory pointed up and said. "The attic, I think." So they all proceeded up to the attic.  
  
"Well, there is no hole in the ceiling." Leo said looking up.  
  
Piper then turned to Rory. "Are you sure it was here?"  
  
"Ya, I fell right there." She pointed to an indent in the ground.  
  
"Ok." Paige said. "Then why isn't there a hole in the ceiling?"  
  
"I don't know." Leo responded with a puzzled look.  
  
Phoebe turned to Leo. "Leo, isn't it possible that this little girl…"  
  
"I'm not a little girl." Rory said sternly. "I'm 16."  
  
Piper hugged her and said with a smile. "I gave her an age too."  
  
"Sorry, that this teenage girl, could have come out of thin air. Maybe another dimension?" Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Could be. She had to of come from somewhere." Leo said. "Rory, did you see who was following you?"  
  
"No, but I herd him, or it."  
  
"What did it sound like?" Leo asked.  
  
"Like a horrible laugh."  
  
Piper looked at Leo. "Mr. Chuckles." They all just looked at her. "The clown. Remember it kept on laughing."  
  
"Could have been. He came out of thin air right. I'll go check on what they have to say." He looked up. "I'll be right back." He was about to walk out of the room.  
  
"Leo. It's ok. I told her."  
  
"Oh." They all looked at her.  
  
"Well, I didn't want her to be frightened if some demon just popped up."  
  
"Well I guess. We'll then I'll be back." He orbed out.  
  
"Wow, how cool is that." Rory exclaimed.  
  
"Ya." Paige responded.  
  
"Do you guys have any powers?"  
  
"Well…" Phoebe says as she starts to levitate off the ground. "And my other power is how we found you. I have premonitions." She got back down.  
  
"I am half white lighter and half witch. I can orb, it's the thing Leo did, and when I say something I get. Watch!" A watch appeared on her hand.  
  
"And I and freeze and blow up things."  
  
"Wow this is all to cool."  
  
"Rory we were thinking. If you could help us pick up the house." Paige said.  
  
"Paige!" Piper yelled.  
  
"What? It was just a thought."  
  
"Ok. It will be fun." So they started to clean up the house. When they finished, the house looked better than new.  
  
Piper looked up. "Leo has been up there for a very long time."  
  
"Well, maybe he found out something." Paige said to try and comfort Piper.  
  
"Ya maybe." Piper said. Rory yawned. "Oh, you will need a place to sleep."  
  
"I could just sleep on the couch." Rory said.  
  
"No. I would feel better if you slept up stairs. You can sleep in my room on my bed." They walked up to her room.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ya I can just sleep on the chair."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Her are some pajamas."  
  
"I can't ever thank you enough for what your doing. I greatly appreciate it."  
  
"No problem." They smiled at each other. "Good night. Yell if you need something."  
  
"Thank you." She said while yawning. Piper closed the door as she left the room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Piper walked downstairs, feeling a weird since of happiness. She walked to the kitchen to where her sisters were. "Hey guys."  
  
"Do feel that she's safer up there?" Paige asks.  
  
"Well, Paige, I don't feel that she's safe any where."  
  
"Piper, she can't get any safer." Phoebe comforts her. Then there was a scream that came from upstairs. "Or not." They all ran up stairs to see the clown frozen and Rory hiding in a corner. The clown becomes unfrozen and lunges for Rory.  
  
"Piper! Blow him up!" Paige yells. Piper blows up the clown and runs to comfort Rory who is still in the corner in a panic. Paige turns to Phoebe. "Did Piper freeze the clown?"  
  
"No, if she had the clown would have been frozen longer." The both look at Rory. "Do you think, that Rory could have done it?"  
  
"Well, there is a huge possibility." Paige responded.  
  
"I'm calling for Leo." Piper said.  
  
"But Piper what if he is still meeting with them."  
  
"I don't care. Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper, what is it?" Leo orbed in.  
  
"The clown came back." Paige explained.  
  
"The one who you blew up." He pointed to Piper.  
  
"Ya, well, he came back." Piper said.  
  
"Leo can I talk to you?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Ya sure." Leo and Phoebe walked out of Pipers room into the hall.  
  
"Leo, when we came running up we found that the clown was frozen."  
  
"Frozen?"  
  
"Like Pipers power frozen. But Piper didn't do it."  
  
"Are you suggesting that Rory has powers?"  
  
"Yes. I mean isn't it probable. That she could be a witch from some where else?"  
  
"Of course it's probable."  
  
"Did you find out anything, while you were up there."  
  
"No. Actually they wouldn't tell me anything."  
  
"Do you think they know something?" Phoebe asks. Piper walks in unnoticed.  
  
"Defiantly."  
  
"I think you should go up there and ask them again."  
  
"Hey guys. Whatcha doin?" Piper asks.  
  
"Just talking about Rory." Leo responds.  
  
"Leo can I talk to you?"  
  
"Ya sure Piper." Leo and Piper walk down stairs. "What is it Piper?"  
  
"I feel connected to her somehow. Don't you?"  
  
"Ya sort of. Look I don't know anything yet. I'm going to go and see if they can tell me anything."  
  
"Well, what do we do if the clown comes back?"  
  
"I don't know Piper."  
  
"Well just hurry back."  
  
"I will." Leo says as he orbs out. Piper walks back to her room to see how Rory is doing.  
  
"Rory?" Piper says as she sees she is on Pipers bed. "How you doing?"  
  
"Why am I being chased?" Rory says in tears.  
  
"We don't know yet. But Leo is trying to find out." Piper says. She turns to Phoebe and Paige who are standing in the back. "Why don't you two go look up the clown in the Book of Shadows?"  
  
"Ok." They both said as they walk up to the attic.  
  
"Rory I'm going to stay be your side all night ok."  
  
"Ya, ok." Rory says as she lays back down and try's to fall back asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

~Up in the attic were Phoebe and Paige are~  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Paige asks.  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe responds.  
  
"Why wont it stay dead?" Paige asks.  
  
"Enough with the 21 questions."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I just want to find this demon and vanquish it fast."  
  
"Why is Piper babying her?"  
  
"Actually, I've noticed that too." Phoebe says with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Do you the Elders will tell Leo anything?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Why wouldn't they?"  
  
"Paige!" Phoebe says loudly. "I don't know." She opened the book and kept turning pages. "Nothing. I can't find anything on him. Like at all." Phoebe slams the book shut.  
  
"Maybe we've missed something." Paige said while opening the book and skimming through it. "Well, isn't it possible that he's not in here. That he is some new type of demon."  
  
"But, he doesn't really look like a demon. Just a clown with some major issues. It all doesn't connect."  
  
"In a way it does." Paige says. Phoebe gives her a funny look. "I have this theory that I just made up. Now don't doubt it until you think about it. The clown could be some sort of child witch collector and he could posses the power to make you forget."  
  
"But the real question is how did she get here."  
  
"Well the clown seems to be able to pop in and out. He could also be able to pop in and out of time. Future, present, and past. But this is the crazy part, I think for him this is the past."  
  
"Are you trying to say that Rory is from the future?"  
  
"It would explain why we can't find him in the Book of Shadows." Phoebe says giving in to the concept.  
  
"But why did she come here?" Paige asks.  
  
"It could be because we are the charmed ones."  
  
"Well, here's another question why did he take her here? It couldn't of just been random. He had to have had a reason." Paige says while pacing  
  
"What time do you think she's from?" Phoebe said curiously.  
  
"Her cloths didn't seem very futuristic. She couldn't be from too far ahead."  
  
"That's true." Just then Leo orbs in. "Leo!" Phoebe says with a surprise. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
"Yes." He pauses.  
  
"Well, spit it out orb boy." Paige says.  
  
"Rory is mine and Piper's daughter." Both Paige and Phoebe gasp.  
  
"Are you sure?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"It's been confirmed." Leo says in disbelief. "Me and Piper and child."  
  
"It's ok Leo." Paige says.  
  
"She was in the attic when the clown captured her and brought her back here."  
  
"What about her memory?" Paige asks.  
  
"It's not because of the clown. It's something else. The Elders aren't sure."  
  
"Are you going to tell Piper?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Yes. Where is she?"  
  
"Watching over Rory in her room." Phoebe says as Leo walks out. 


	8. Chapter 8

Leo walks into Piper's room very slowly as not to startle her. "Piper?" Leo says. He can't see because the lights were turned down. "Piper?" There was no answer. He went to the switch to turn on the light. When he turned on the light there was no one there. "Piper!" Leo then yelled. "Piper!" He ran through the house calling Piper's name. Phoebe and Paige quickly ran down stairs to where Leo is.  
  
"Leo what is it?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Piper and Rory aren't here." Leo said in a panic.  
  
"Where did they go?!" Paige says, also panicking.  
  
"I don't know." Leo says.  
  
"Can you sense her anywhere Leo?" Phoebe said trying to stay calm.  
  
"No." Leo says.  
  
"What does that mean?" Paige says still panicking.  
  
"It means the she not on the same time force. Well something like that." Phoebe try's to explain.  
  
"Where do you think he is taking her?" Paige asks.  
  
"I don't know." Leo says getting frustrated by Paige's constant questions.  
  
"Leo!" There was a weary voice that went through the whole house with a gust of wind that followed.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Phoebe says.  
  
"Piper?" Leo calls out.  
  
"Help?" the voice screeched.  
  
"It's like a scene straight out of poltergeist." Paige exclaims.  
  
"I think its Piper. Phoebe, go skry for her on the map. See where she is at." Leo says.  
  
"What use will that be?" Phoebe asks.  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Ok, I'm off." Phoebe goes and sits down and looks. "What?" She says quickly with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Paige asks.  
  
"It says she's here."  
  
"But we couldn't find her." Paige says quickly.  
  
"Just as I thought."  
  
"What?" Phoebe said loudly.  
  
"They are between dimensions or between time. I can't figure which one though."  
  
"So they got away." Phoebe suggests.  
  
"It could be. Because something stopped him from going all the way through." Leo says with a little excite in his voice. Just then, Piper and Rory pop out of this wormhole, and so does the clown. Phoebe levitates and kicks the clown before he could lunge at them. He gets kicked back into the wormhole before it closes. Leo runs to Piper. "Piper?" Piper opens one eye.  
  
"Hey." She says. She sits up. "Rory?" She quickly turns around to see that Rory was on the floor by a wall. Piper looks at the wall Rory is laying by. It has an indent in it. "Oh my god." She quickly crawls to her. Rory's head was bleeding. Piper looks at Leo, who is by her side. "Heal her." He puts his hands over her head and heals her.  
  
She then opens her eyes and looks at Piper and Leo. She screams… 


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom!" Rory lunges at Piper and hugs her. "Your alive! I told dad that you would come back." She turns to Leo and hugs him. "Dad! Didn't I tell you that she would come back?" Rory was in tears. She turns to Piper and hugs her again. "How did you get back? I was for sure that you were stuck down there…" She looks up at Phoebe and stands up. "You!" Rory pushes her hand forward, Phoebe goes flying. "How could you show your face here?!" Phoebe stands up, but Rory quickly freezes her.  
  
"Rory?! What are you doing?" Piper stands up.  
  
Rory gives her a puzzled look. "Mom, what did they do to you down there? My name isn't Rory." Now Piper has the puzzled look. "My name is Prue. After your sister. Dad tell her." Leo was just silent. "What's going on here?"  
  
"First unfreeze Phoebe." Leo said.  
  
"Don't you mean Queen Phoebe?" Prue said with a snotty attitude. Leo just glairs at her. "Fine, fine. But if she attacks you, it's not my fault." She unfreezes her.  
  
"What just happened?" Phoebe said in a shaky way.  
  
"I could have killed you." Prue said.  
  
"Now we are going to find out what is going on." Leo declared. "Prue, who are we?"  
  
"That's kind of a silly question, don't you think." She says with a smirk.  
  
"Please just answer the question." Leo said calmly.  
  
"Ok." She pointed to Leo. "You're my dad." She pointed to Piper. "You're my dead mom." She pointed to Paige. "You're my aunt. Or like I always said, my bitch." Then she pointed to Phoebe. "And you're evil. The one who killed my mom. The Sources bride."  
  
"What?" Phoebe says losing her breath.  
  
"What is up with you people?" Prue says. Piper walks up to her.  
  
"Prue. You're not where you think you are." Piper try's to explain.  
  
"Then where am I?"  
  
"You are in the past."  
  
"The past." Prue pauses for a minute. "I thought dad looked different. Wow, I feel dumb." She sits down.  
  
Phoebe walks up to Prue. "What you said before, about me being the bride of the Source. What do you mean?"  
  
"You mean you don't know." Prue said. Phoebe shook her head no. "Cole's the Source. I thought you guys would have figured it out already." There was a weird hush that went through the room.  
  
"Sorry, I kind of spaced out. I could have sworn you said that Cole was…" Phoebe began to say.  
  
"The Source." Prue finished her sentence.  
  
"No, this can't be." Phoebe says in a whisper.  
  
"Its true. And you kill my mom while she try's to save you."  
  
Phoebe looks at Piper. "Piper. I don't know what she's talking about. Please believe me." Phoebe pleaded.  
  
"Phoebe of course I believe you." Piper said in tears.  
  
Phoebe turns to Prue. "How can I stop this?"  
  
"I don't know. I kept on hearing dad say something about it you weren't with Cole. But I thought it was he was just mumbling off."  
  
"Phoebe. You know what we have to do." Leo says.  
  
"Leo. We don't even know if she really is your daughter. She could be some sort of demon."  
  
"I'm not a demon you are." Prue yelled.  
  
Cole walks in. 


	10. Chapter 10

Cole walks in. "What's going on here?" He says. He walks up to Phoebe and kisses her on the forehead. He looks at Prue. "Who is this?"  
  
Prue quickly stands up. "I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
"Prue sit down!" Piper yells.  
  
"Prue?" Cole says with a suspicious look on his face.  
  
"I told them who you are. And I hope they kill you."  
  
"Do you now? Do you guys believe her?"  
  
"Well Cole, you tell us." Piper says.  
  
Cole turns his back. "Well. I don't know what to say." He turns around and throws an energy ball at Piper.  
  
"No!" Leo screams and runs to catch her.  
  
"I guess it's true." He throws another one at Paige.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Phoebe yells.  
  
"Taking care of business." He throws another one at Prue, then at Leo who was trying to heal Piper.  
  
"Cole, stop that!" Phoebe cries. Leo, Piper, Paige, and Prue were lying on the floor. Phoebe dropped to her knees and started to cry. "Are they dead?" She sobbed.  
  
"Maybe some of them. But we don't need them." He held out his hand to offer her help to get up. She just looked at him in tears. "Fine. I'll be back later to see if you've come to your senses." He pats her on the forehead and disappears. Phoebe was still on her knees crying. After a while she slowly got up and went to her room. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Then she suddenly wakes up. "Wow. What a scary dream." She looks to her side. Cole wasn't there. She thought nothing of it and got up out of bed and got dressed. She walked out of her room and was greeted by Paige. They walked down stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Damn it!" Piper yelled out loud as she burns herself.  
  
"Are you ok Piper? You look a little flushed." Paige says while getting the burnt toast from the toaster.  
  
"Ya. We were just having the 'I want kids' talk. And every time we talk about it, he always has to going somewhere. Or they need him. I swear they are keeping stuff from us." She points up.  
  
"Do you think?" Phoebe says with concern.  
  
"Well, sometimes I do. I can do nothing but be understanding."  
  
"Well, just think, we can't fight demons forever." Paige says with a smile in hopes it would cheer Piper up.  
  
"Ya, I guess not." Piper agrees with her. Piper looks at her watch. "Oh shoot I have to go to the club and count straws. Won't that be fun?"  
  
"Maybe it will help you keep your mind off of things." Phoebe suggests.  
  
"Hopefully. Hey where's Cole?" Piper says. Phoebe picks up a plate for Paige's toast.  
  
"You know what, I don't know. He left earlier this morning. Probably for work." She drops the plate. "Oh my god!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~End…~ 


End file.
